A Family's Bond- Diabolik Lovers FanFic
by kawaiikuroneko48
Summary: Yona. The older sister to Cordelia and great friends with KarlHeinz, the Kurans and Cross Academy. She got along with her nephews as well. She had an adopted daughter, Yui Komori. Everyone was at happiness until a tradegy occured leaving Yona all alone. Yona is now on the brink of insanity, losing her family took a huge blow on her. Will she hold on or lose herself completely?


Yona's POV

Happiness. That's all I wished for my family and myself. I wanted them to be happy, just seeing them happy is gh for me. It's my greatest happiness that I made them happy. But fate had to be cruel. Why? Was the question that rang through my head. Why did fate decide to take away my happiness? Fate took away my sister, my adopted daughter, my nephews and the people I cared about.

My eyes were dull and full of void. I've forgotten how to feel. I've forgotten if I can. It's been so long. I wonder if I am able to be happy again? No, that's not possible. How can I be happy and in pure bliss if the ones I love are gone? If I am given the chance to change the past and protect my loved ones, I would do it in a heartbeat. I look towards the mirror that and my dull gray eyes that used to be purple was glazed with tears. I feel empty. The tears fell to my cheeks and dropped onto my white sundress I was wearing. It was still morning. The sunlight shone in my room, giving it an angelic glow.

A gust of a gentle breeze flew into my room, gently blowing into my short red hair. My strawhat still kept it's place on my head. I breathe in the fresh breeze. My tears blew away, looking like glass crystals. I grab an album book. It contained so much memories. Precious memories. Memories that I hold dear. Breathing out deeply, I gather my courage to open it. Instantly I am hit with nostalgia. My tears fall with any warning. I cover my mouth to contain my sobs but it's useless, my tears are endless and I don't think they're going to end anytime soon.

After a few moments, I finally contain myself and I look at the first picture. It was when I was young. The picture showed me and Delia smiling at the camera. Delia. My dear sister... Why did you have to leave me alone? Why did you and everyone else leave? I can't bare this pain. I remember all the times I would play with Delia at our old mansion when we used to live with father. Ah, those memories. I'll never forget them until the end of time.

~Flashback~

3rd Person POV

A Young girl around the age of 4, chased her older sister in the garden. The young girl's name was Cordelia. She was the youngest daughter of the Demon King. To unknown reasons, their father hates Cordelia but cherishes the older. Cordelia had waist length hair and she had narrow green emerald eyes. She was wearing a cute black dress that goes to her knees and she wore white socks that go to her knees. Cordelia was wearing black flats. In her hair was a beautiful lilac flower that complimented her nicely. Her outfit was arranged by her loving older sister.

"Onee-chan! How are you so fast?" Cordelia called out to her older sister.

Her older sister turned around with a gentle smile. Her older sister's name was Yona. Yona also had waist long hair but instead of purple, her hair was a crimson red that was a bit wavy. She was wearing a pink version of Cordelia's dress. She had the white socks as well but instead of black flats, she wore pink ones instead. In her hair was a pretty pink rose that matched her outfit. Yona was 2 years older than her sister which made her 6 years old.

Yona giggled before answering her dear younger sister's question. "I just am I guess~"

Cordelia pouted before laughing with her sister, feeling pure bliss.

"Ne, Onee-chan do you want to play with our powers?" Cordelia asked.

"Hm, I guess it'll be okay Delia." Yona replied, using her sister's nickname. Yona always called Cordelia by her nickname but when she is serious, Yona will call her by her full name.

"Yay~!" Cordelia hugged her beloved sister.

Yona patted her head and hugged her back.

Yona grabbed Cordelia's hand and brought her to an open field that had many flowers.

"I think this will be a good place to use." Yona thought aloud to herself.

Yona ushered her sister back, to make sure she doesn't get hurt and she took a deep breath. Controlling her powers at a young age, she placed her foot on the grass and ice appeared underneath her foot. Using her control she made the whole field like an ice rink and the ice wouldn't melt or go away unless she wanted it to.

Cordelia's eyes sparkled.

"Wow Onee-chan! That's so cool! Your so good at controlling your powers! Now we can ice skate!" Cordelia jumped up and down in joy. Yona giggled and caressed her sister's head.

Yona snapped her fingers and on Cordelia's feet and hers were ice skates. Yona gently grabbed her sister's hand and softly pulled her to the ice. At first Cordelia fumbled and almost fell if it weren't for Yona catching her in time, but after a few minutes she could skate on the ice without any mistakes. Yona clapped her hands together in amazement.

"Wow Delia! You can skate with ease now! You're such a fast learner! I'm proud of you~!" Yona petted Cordelia's hair softly.

Cordelia blushed by her sister's comment and touch. Cordelia truly loved her sister more than anything else. Yona was the only one that cared about her since their mother died. Their own father favored Yona over Cordelia and treated her as if she didn't exist. Cordelia didn't mind though, it just meant that her loving sister would be by her side, taking care of her.

On full moon's when vampires lust for blood is even stronger, Yona would offer Cordelia her blood to ease her pain. Cordelia was terrified though, she was always scared that she might drink too much and her sister would die but Yona soothed her pain and reassured her that she will be alright.

But because of Yona's kind nature, she can easily be taken advantage of. There were many instances where other male vampires tried to make Yona theirs but always failed because of two things. 1. Yona is naive and oblivious so she can't take a hint 2. Cordelia always sabotaged them one way or another, not wanting anyone to take away her sister's attention.

Realizing that she was begin treated like a child, Cordelia pouted. "I'm not a child Onee-chan so don't treat me like one!"

Yona just smiled at her. "Oh, I'm not treating you like a child, I am simply spoiling you because you're my cute and adorable little sister!" Yona squealed as she lifted Cordelia and hugged her tightly.

Cordelia sweat dropped at her older sister's childish side or as she likes to call it 'Her fangirl mode'. Yona's fangirl mode triggers when she sees something that is cute or something that she likes.

"Ah! I just realized! We should be going back to the mansion! It's almost time for afternoon tea! Come on, let's go Delia!" Yona dragged her sister by the hand and dashed off to the direction of their mansion, not before snapping her fingers again, the ice disappeared and their ice skates disappeared as well.

Cordelia sweat dropped even more but smiled softly to herself.

'Onee-chan might be childish like this but that's why I love her...'

~Flashback

Yona's POV

I smile fondly at the memory, tracing my finger over the photo. I start to tremble.

'Those memories. I will cherish them and bring them to my deathbed but why? Why did you have to go?'

I told myself that I shouldn't cry anymore but I can't. I vowed to protect my loved ones and look, they're gone. This mansion is empty. It used to be filled with laughter and joy. Oh, how I missed that. But I guess those are just distant memories. It would be nice if all of this was a dream. I would wake up and see my family. But I know that's not possible.

I close the album shut, putting it back on my nightstand. I had enough of remembering today, if I continue any longer than I have today, I will probably break to the point of insanity. I get up from my chair and looked out my window. Dawn.

I remember Delia saying that my hair resembled dawn. The beautiful colors of the sky as the sun begins to set. Delia. I will never forget you. As long as I live and in the afterlife. Hopefully I will join you and the others soon, but I still have things I need to do. I fall into my queen sized bed, the white blankets fluttering slightly in the air before slowly falling back onto the mattress. The whole room is white, representing my mind. Blank. Empty.

I fall deep asleep, enjoying the fond memories of me and Delia playing together, replaying in my mind and my whole world turns black.

 **A/n: I have published a new chapter! I really love making fanfictions so if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know! This fanfiction might be sad as Yona is remebering memories of her family and friends, who all supposedly died. In her album, she will recieve memories from the past. They might be terrible memories that she will want to forget or happy memories that she will cherish all her life. Yona is in this state of depression, which led to her having amnesia from all the stress and depression. She didn't forget everything, she vaguely knew her family and their names but that will be about it. Seeing the photos in the album triggers her mind and locked away memories to be revealed to her. It won't be guaranteed that they will be happy and lovingly but Yona wants to remember everything. Even the bad ones.**

 **Yona also is on the brink of insanity. 1. For losing her loved ones. 2. Traumitized by happy memories, they remind her of the good times but also remind her that she wasn't able to protect them 3. Not being able to remember everything she wants to know.**

 **And yes, I am using Yona from Akatsuki no Yona. Just deal with it. *Puts on shades***

 **This is my first fanfiction I made on this site so please be nice. *bows* I will allow any critic or compliments and thoughts but I will not tolerate any hate comments. If you don't like the fanfiction, then don't read it. It's that simple. Bye, wonderful readers~!**


End file.
